


Stay

by silveryogis



Category: Free!
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveryogis/pseuds/silveryogis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka wakes up hungover, and asleep on someone else. Who is it? It's a mystery (but really not that big of a mystery at all).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write hungover cuddling, shenanigans, and so this happened.

Something was moving underneath him, and it felt relaxing.

Since he was half asleep, the movement almost felt like the rocking of the ocean—it was calm, steady, and even though Haruka knew he probably should have been waking up, he didn’t _want_ to when he felt so warm and when the ocean was so nice.

But this—this wasn’t the ocean, this couldn’t be. It didn’t make sense for it to be the ocean, no, it had to be—he didn’t open his eyes, only yawned and dragged his nose across what felt like a chest. _A chest._ His heart almost stopped at that, because he wasn’t supposed to be curled up on someone’s chest. 

Honestly, he didn’t even remember being in a situation where he’d wake up asleep on somebody else, but he felt that issue was secondary to figuring out exactly who he was on, and why his head hurt so much. But—but he was still so tired, and this felt so nice. There was an arm draped over him, and a chin pressed to the top of his head. Judging by the way he—because it was a he, there was no doubt about that—was breathing, he was asleep too. 

Haruka cracked an eye open, and saw Nagisa sprawled on the floor beneath him (he was on a couch, he could tell that much, from the way his legs were dangling over the edge), his arms hooked around a couch pillow. He seemed asleep, too. What was Na—

Right, _Nagisa._ It was _Nagisa’s_ idea. _That’s_ why his head hurt so much, _that’s_ why he could see Rei curled up in an armchair on the other side of the room, _that’s_ why he could hear someone in his kitchen making coffee. Nagisa’s words from the previous day echoed loudly in his head. “But you live by yourself, Haru-chan! We won’t get caught that way!”

It was logical enough. Haruka was promised extended pool time in exchange for letting everyone come over. How was he supposed to say no? Besides, it made everyone happy enough. And he liked that.

Still, he was a bit too hungover to be _one hundred percent satisfied_ with the situation, and if he had woken up _anywhere else_ , he could have just gotten up and gone to sit in the bath for a while. But no, he had to wake up sleeping on someone else. Someone, he remembered, that he still hadn’t identified.

Haruka felt him stir, and then he felt a hand sweep slowly over his upper arm, and he understood that he wasn’t asleep anymore.

And if the way his collarbone smelled was any indication, Haru knew exactly who it was, and he didn’t need the callouses on his fingers or the long hair tickling his face to confirm it.

He heard Rin click his tongue, and he wondered, quite calmly, whether he was supposed to leap off of him, or stay.

If he was being perfectly honest, he was still surprised that Rin had even agreed to come over and hang out with them in the first place—he was still unbelievably testy and temperamental, and even though their efforts to reach out to him had been proving to be more successful than they usually had been, he was still a handful to deal with.

Then again, he’d always been sort of like that.

It helped that he and Haruka fucked, once in a while.

But it was still a little weird to be waking up on his chest, like this was normal for them. Like having Rin’s chin pressed to the top of his head was something _regular,_ like it was something alright to be doing with Nagisa passed out on the floor next to the couch. With the person Haruka could only assume to be Makoto wandering around in the kitchen. 

Resigning himself to opening his eyes, Haru turned his glance up at Rin, who, as he predicted, _had_ been looking at him, until they made eye contact, at which point he blinked and stared up at the ceiling. 

That was just like him.

“You’re still here,” Haru sighed, not making any signs that he was going to move. Rin yawned widely, lips peeling back around his teeth, and Haru just watched him with a quiet interest. It was sort of nice, waking up like this. Except his head still hurt, and he didn’t really want Nagisa to wake up (Nagisa waking up would mean a hundred questions at a very loud volume, and as much as he liked talking about matters that were close and personal to him, he just didn’t feel like doing it when he was hungover). 

Maybe Rin wanted to sit in the bathtub with him.

“Still here,” Rin repeated, but Haru couldn’t tell whether he was trying to make a sarcastic remark at him or not. All Haruka had done was point out something obvious. He didn’t need Rin to point out the same obvious thing right after he’d already done it.

“You came to our party.”

“I don’t think I’d call it a party.”

“There was partying.”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t—” he huffed, laid his head back on the arm of the couch. Haruka watched his adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed with some interest. “Yeah, I came. Makoto said I should.”

“Did he.”

“Yeah.”

“You listened to him?”

“I didn’t have anything else—”

Haru opened his mouth against his, and that seemed to shut him up pretty quickly; Rin gave him the barest moment of hesitation before he slid hands up into his hair and kissed back. His mouth was sticky from sleep and still tasted like booze.

“You’re on top of me,” Rin grumbled. Haruka kissed the corner of his mouth.

“You’re underneath me.”

“I didn’t put myself underneath you.”

“We can’t know that for sure.”

“My head fucking—”

“You’re gonna wake someone up,” Haruka deadpanned, speaking only between soft little kisses to Rin’s mouth. Rin huffed again. Haru should have expected him to be grumpy. He was grumpy on his best days.

Rin’s eyes darted over the ground, and he must have seen Nagisa lying there because he mumbled a _“god fucking damnit”_ and settled back on the couch, running a large palm up and down the expanse of Haru’s back. It felt nice.

Nice, and weird. Weird because Haru had both fucked Rin and had been fucked by him, but never had he woken up with his face smashed to his chest, never had he laid there while Rin touched him so gently like that. He hadn’t even thought Rin knew how to touch someone without making it hurt.

But it was nice, so he nestled against him, admiring the way Rin’s arms looked in that shirt. Rin’s arms looked nice in a lot of shirts. All shirts. Rin had great fucking arms.

“...Get up,” Rin mumbled, pushing on his shoulders a little. “Come on, we can’t stay like this.”

“We could go somewhere else.” 

“Haru.”

“I’m tired.”

“That doesn’t—you’re making excuses!”

“My head hurts.”

Haru stared at him, watched conflict swirl in Rin’s eyes. He wished he didn’t have to be so conflicted about every single thing, but then again, that’s what made him _Rin,_ and Haruka needed him to be that, for some strange reason he still couldn’t identify. 

He didn’t seem to have any argument for Haru’s head hurting, so Rin just sighed and put his arms back around him. Haru could feel the tension in his muscles uncoiling, and that made him feel a little bit better. He didn’t want to move, he didn’t want to move _ever._ It was a miracle enough that Rin was _here_ , but for him to be so close, _still_ so close was even more important.

So he started kissing him again, to see if that would convince him even further to stay. Haruka wanted Rin to let him fold him back into his life, he wanted him to know that he was _wanted._ But since Rin was _Rin_ , he wouldn’t get that without words, and Haru just didn’t know if he could say those words to him just yet. All he had were his hands and his lips and the way he held Rin’s face, sweeping thumbs across his cheekbones. 

If there was anything about the soft way that Rin kissed him back, it was that he might have understood, just a little bit.

They kissed like that for a while, softly and without any urgency at all—because it felt good that way. It felt relaxing that way, it felt—it felt more like what Haruka had expected love to feel like.

But as great as all of that was, they were both rudely interrupted by Nagisa’s sudden shouting, and Rei’s loud and ungainly descent from the armchair to the floor.

“That’s what you guys have been doing?” Nagisa yelled, his eyes wide, momentarily flashing over to Rei to make sure he hadn’t broken any limbs. Haruka shrugged, laid his head on Rin’s chest. Rin swore, loudly, and repeatedly. In _English._

“What’s going on?” Makoto poked his head into the room, holding a pot of coffee, and Rin nearly flipped Haru off his chest like he’d flip a table. The only problem was that Haru had more dead weight than a table, and he didn’t particularly want to go anywhere.

“How much coffee did you make?” he asked, poking his face over the top of the couch. Makoto blinked at him, blinked at Rin, blinked at Rei, who was grumbling and patting down his hair. 

“Twelve...twelve cups.”

“Can I have some?”

“Um.” Makoto blinked for just a few more seconds before he relaxed and gave both of them that small, soft smile. “Yeah, I made it for everyone.”

“I want coffee, Mako-chan!” Nagisa stood up and darted into the kitchen like he _wasn’t hungover at all_ (which he probably wasn’t, and that was so like Nagisa and so unfair)—Rei yelled something about wanting coffee too and followed him until everyone was back in the kitchen, save for Haruka and Rin.

Haru looked back at him. He had his hands over his face and he was grumbling to himself. 

“Rin,” Haru said to him quietly, circling his fingers around his wrists to pull his hands away. His face was red, and he was scowling, but he was still beautiful. _Angry and beautiful and mine._

“What?”

Nestling his face back into his neck, Haru sighed quietly.

“Are you embarrassed?”

“ _What?”_

“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” Haruka continued, tracing his fingers over Rin’s collarbones like it was no big deal in the slightest. “I already told them about us.”

“You _what_!?”

“It’s not a big deal,” he shrugged, and lifted his head to watch the way Rin’s face twisted. “It just makes sense.”

“It—” Rin scowled and Haru could tell he was fighting with those words. _It makes sense._ But it did, it _did_ make sense. Haruka remembered the way he felt when Rin told him they’d never swim together again, he remembered how his team had understood how heavy a blow that had been. He remembered Makoto telling him he’d tried to explain everything, and he remembered Nagisa and Rei trying to keep them apart like they were two children with divorced parents. 

But things were fine now. Things were fine, and it was alright to wake up on top of each other. They’d already reached the point where it was okay to scream names and pull on each other’s hair, where it was okay to claw and bite at each other until there was nothing left of either of them—it was only natural that they worked backwards from that. It made sense, _so_ much sense.

Rin made like he was going to squirm out from underneath him, but Haruka held him fast and kissed him, kissed him _hard_ , even though his head was splitting in half. _I want you to stay._

There was a moment of hesitation, and then Rin pushed back, teeth grazing his bottom lip. _Fine._

_I’ll stay._  



End file.
